


GoAnimate one-shots

by MrToddWilkins



Category: GoAnimate
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Low Effort Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: AO3 users! How dare you read past this point! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 589,374 eternities! Go to your room now!





	1. GoAnimate Bible timeline

Hello. I am the Holy Spirit. I am here to guide you our journey. We will be exploring the major events of the Bible. Warp speed,captain.

While the age of the Earth is unknown,one thing is for certain. In the beginning,God created the heavens and the Earth. He did so probably around 4500 BC.

God created the Garden of Eden for Adam and Eve to live in. In 4100 BC they rebelled against God. God expelled them from Eden.

 

 


	2. Diesel creates a robot Macusoper/grounded/punishment day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makusaprian was created by Diesel Busters and the Technological Ministry of the People's Republic of Greece and Anatolia in January 2010 after Macusoper made a grounded video out of SpongeBob SquarePants. Diesel intended to kill Macusoper in his sleep by poisoning his dinner and then pretend that Makusaprian was the real Macusoper (because of the name difference, this wouldn't have worked). However,Eric got wind of Diesel's plan and informed Macusoper. During the early evening of February 6,2010,Eric used a dead wolf corpse obtained from the Wisconsin Natural Resources Department to lure Makusaprian to the GoVille II park. Makusaprian ate and was poisoned by the wolf corpse and attempted to attack Eric,and Macusoper stopped it long enough for it to be arrested. Makusaprian was sentenced to death and executed on March 2. That same day,Macusoper grounded Diesel for 81991826182008263 years and also gave him a punishment day. His punishments were being pooped on by Erika,Zara,and Zoey, eating a "BLT" that was really goat cheese between stale hot dog buns, watching all the episodes of Star Trek Enterprise in HD, eating Makusaprian's arm control microchips,and having bad retroactive childhood memories of watching Dora and Friends:Lost in Space etched into his brain,driving him to suicide on May 18.

  
Diesel:Ha ha ha. I am going to make an evil version of Macusoper who is my bratty son.

After Diesel helped build robot Macusoper

Eric:Hello,Macusoper.

Macusoper:Hello,Eric. I just edited the opening to my show's next episode.

Eric:That's great,but your father's made a robot version of you. He's going to poison your dinner and claim that the robot is actually you. It even has your voice.

Macusoper:Oh oh oh. He is going to be so grounded.

That evening

Eric:Here robot Macusoper. Here robot Macusoper

Macusoper:Oh no! The robot's gonna attack Eric!

Macusoper:Eric! I'm coming to save you!

Police officer:Robot,you are under arrest.

At the courthouse

Judge:My friends and fellow citizens of GoVille II,robot Macusoper pleads guilty. He will be executed tomorrow.

After robot Macusoper's execution

Macusoper:Oh oh oh oh oh oh! Diesel! How dare you make an evil robot version of me! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 81991826182008263 years! And today is punishment day! First punishment! You will be pooped on by Erika,Zara,and Zoey!

Diesel:No no no no no no no no.

Macusoper:Second punishment! Eating a fake BLT!

Diesel:(vomits)

Macusoper:Third punishment! Watching every Star Trek Enterprise episode in HD!

26 hours later

Macusoper:Fourth punishment! Eating the robot's arm control chips!

Macusoper:Fifth and final punishment! Having retroactive bad childhood memories of watching Dora and Friends:Lost in Space etched into your brain cells! Now go upstairs to your room and don't come out for a day!

A couple of months later

Diesel:Oh no. Oh no. I have to end my stupid life now,

Lucifer:Hello,Diesel. Welcome to hell. I am Arianrodh,lord of this place.

Diesel:Well,I'm definitely not in Go Bay anymore.

 


	3. Violy’s timeline

  
December 7,1998-born

March 2002-moved to Go!City

September 26,2004-met Jahari

March 8,2007-killed Swiper/rewarded

December 2009-enrolled in Jameswood Junior High

January 2010-ate a ton of pizza/grounded

More later

 

AN:Violy belongs to Andrew Orozco. I'm just giving her a backstory

 


	4. How Cyber extended Christmas

  
July 2048

 

Cyber Mattisson stood in the middle of his living room. He couldn't believe that Christmas was over for 7 months. He decided to time travel.

October 35

After running through time,he came to an oasis. There,a woman sat weeping by a faded gravestone. He went over to her.

"What year is it?"

"It is 33 years since the birth of my child."

"You must be Mary Magdalene from The Da Vinci Code. Let's go."

January 42

Cyber was enjoying himself. Every day,Mary was having the time of her life. A satisfied customer from Germania left the small hut.

"You! In the front! You're next"

"Oy vey. Oy vey. This is my lucky day"

All of a sudden...."Wait for me"

It was the Pope Francis! Time to burn rubber!

September 2048

Cyber was sleeping off a yuge breakfast when there was a knock on his door. Outside stood Jesus Christ,Hitler,Santa Claus,and God. All of them looked angry. They told Cyber how angry they were at him. He had to think of something quickly. He decided to offer them 40 shekels.

"Seems fair. Let's crucify my Son for shits and giggles."

With that,Jesus ran away and implored everyone to pray for Gaza. God,Santa,and Hitler ran after him. "Catch that heretic!"

Cyber stood on his porch,watching the Sun rise.

"I guess you could say....Huh,I forgot the punchline"

And he went inside for a nice helping of second breakfast.

Finis

 

 


	5. Boris goes to hell

  
Doris:Boris! How dare you ground Caillou! You know Rosie is dead! Go to hel!

Boris:Way-to-da-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-uah!

Tevaca:Hello. I am Tevaca,Prince of Perdition. You must be Boris Vangualder.

Boris:What do you do?

Tevaca:I pit people against each other. Now suffer the second death.

Boris:Way-to-da-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-ua!

Tevaca:Yes! Boris' soul is dead as well as his body! Rosie! I command you to rise and afflict GoAnimate City!

To be continued........

 


End file.
